Rose Weasley's Personal Hate List
by Harrypotterlover56
Summary: Rose Weasley hates a lot of things. Here's her list. Going to be 10 chapters in all. In the first chapters it is Rose/OC. Has a little Scorpius/Rose in it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything.

**

* * *

**

The Valentines day and the Color Pink

_Rose Weasley hated Valentines Day. No, not because she was dateless, she had a boyfriend. His name was Michael Brown. The reason she hated Valentines Day was all the pink. She woke up that day, went down to breakfast. She entered the Great Hall to find the whole place was redecorated in different shades of pink. She hated it. Her cousin Lily loved the color pink she wore it every day. As if seeing her in pink year round wasn't enought they changed the whole Great Hall. But even that wasn't the main reason she hated pink. Every Valentines Day everyone gave her pink roses. Even her boyfriend gave her pink roses and he's a Ravenclaw. Surely he would figure out she hated them. She really liked the color green and the flower heather. But not one of her cousins or friends noticed. Some one did though, because every Valentines Day someone gave her charmed green heathers._

* * *

Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

No offense to those kind of girls. I don't own anything.**

* * *

**

**Major Girly Girl**

_Rose Weasley also hated those girly girls. She hates the kind of girls who talk about their hair, their makeup, their hair, their constant gossips on things, and their hair. Did she mention hair? The worst part is that all her girl cousins are major, and when she says major she means major girly girls. Every holiday there at the Burrow all the girls go up stairs to talk gossips. It gets really annoying. All the boy cousins including their friends go outside to play quidditch. Normally she would go play with them but the other girls kidnapped Rose upstairs. So she was sitting in Fred and George's old room being asked question after question about things going on with her and Michael. You would think Michael being Rose's boyfriend would get her out of this horrid room (for he was over here to) being smart and all but no. Five minutes after being question, as if a murder suspect, Scorpius Malfoy (Albus's friend) came in completely freeing her from the murder chamber. That's the reason I hates girly girls, it's like there trying to murder people with annoying gossip talk. _

Still don't own anything. Review


	3. Chapter 3

****

I don't own anything.

* * *

This is in Rose's point of view.

**Favoritism**

_Do you ever get the feeling that your brother is the parent's favorite? I do, all the time. I hate it. I seem to hate a lot of things don't I? I'm serious, ok I'm not Sirius but you know what I mean. It's like my parents favor Hugo. Have you see what he got for Christmas this year. I know for a fact that the spent more money on Hugo's presents then on mine. Hugo gets a Nintendo Ds, a billion games to go with it. Ok not that many games but still a lot of games. A new Firebolt 9000, that's the best broom out there. A huge, I mean HUGE basket of sweet. All I got this Christmas was a book set on cooking. COOKING!!! They give Hugo all this stuff that I wanted and all I got was a book set on cooking. That's not even the worst part no the worst part is that they gave me the cooking book set last year too. Even my cousins, uncles, aunts, grandparents favor him. They give Hugo all this stuff that I wanted and all they gave me was chocolate fudge and pink roses again with the pink. My boyfriend didn't even get me anything. I got him chocolate from Honeydukes and he gets me nothing. Oh he got Hugo this really expensive comic book and got me nothing. The only thing I liked this Christmas was someone charmed green heathers. I wonder who sent them._

* * *

_Hoped you liked it! Review._


	4. Chapter 4

I updating this tonight because I won't be able to update tomorrow. I don't own anything. :)

* * *

**Spiders**

_I hate spiders!!! Guess what James just did. Ok you don't have to guess. Everyone was at the Burrow and I mean everyone. Ok not everyone just all my cousins and some of their friends Scorpius, Michael (my boyfriend), and other people I don't really care enough to list. Back to my story, we were all around the dinner table talking about really boring things. More gossip, did I tell you Grandma Molly is a huge gossiper too. Anyway I was asking Aunt Ginny about girl things and completely missed James take something out of his pocket. That something was hairy with eight legs and it was moving. I didn't notice that James dropped the spider on my plate of food. Have I mention that I hate spiders? I was about to take a bite when I noticed one hairy leg sticking out. I dropped the fork and screamed. Every body looked at me saw the spider and started laughing. Even my own boyfriend was laughing. I'm going to have a serious talk with him. Only one person wasn't laughing. Scorpius was looking at me with concern. He's faking, right? _

* * *

_Hope you like it Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Cheating Boyfriends**

_You know what I really hate Michael bloody Brown. Guess what he did. Ok you can guess that from the title but guess who he cheated on me with. Betty Parkinson. She's the daughter of Pansy Parkinson. (Her mother never married. I wonder why?) Anyway I walked in on him and Betty kissing. Do you want to know what I did next? Of course you do, I jinx his sorry (a few choice words that I'm not going to write down) ass all the way to Japan. Ok not really but he has been in the hospital for two weeks. Even though I hate my cousins sometimes you should have seen what they did to him once they found out. He was walking around school with snot green skin with purple polka dots. His hair was all the way down to his back and his hair was bright pink. The odd thing was that Scorpius gave me that look of concern and comforted me. He is still faking and all right? Right? _

* * *

I'm running out of ideas . If you have any ideas tell me. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything. Hope you like it.

* * *

**The Number 6**

_Rose Weasley hated the number 6. She hated it because when she was six it was June 6__th__, the time was 6:06. Rose and her cousins were all outside playing in the backyard while all the adults talked about grownup stuff. They were playing tag by the lake near the Burrow. Lily was running after Rose trying to tag her. Rose ran to the edge of the dock Lily right behind her. Seeing that there was no escape she let Lily tag her. Lily touched her a little too hard and pushed her in the water. Rose didn't know how to swim yet so she went to the bottom. Her Uncle Harry was coming outside to tell the dinner was ready. Uncle Harry saw what happened and went in after me. I was unconscious for an hour. It felt like forever. I hate the number 6 because it happened when I was 6, on the 6 day of the 6 month. And to top it off it was 6:06 pmwhen she went into the water. How unlucky is that?_

* * *

Review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything.

* * *

**Jealously **

_I hate being jealous. Especially when it's on a boy, the boy is Scorpius Malfoy. I don't even know why I'm jealous. It started when Hogwarts had a Yule Ball celebrating the final battle anniversary. I went with Lorcan Scamander. (He is the son of Luna and Rolf Scamander.) Scorpius went to the dance with Lily. During the actual dance Scorpius looked perfect next to the school's, how should I put it nicely, she a (not a word to be repeated.) Can't he see that she's just using him to make Frank Longbottom, (He is the son of Neville and Hannah Longbottom) jealous. I don't even know why I care so much anyway it's not like I like him. I don't like him do I? That would be wrong. He's my cousin's best friend. Nope it must be a brother feeling towards him. Right? Please tell me I'm right. Anyway this is why I hate being jealous. It makes me feel guilty. _

* * *

Hope you like it! Review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own anything. _

* * *

_**Sharks **_

_I hate sharks. Well it not that I hate them as if I'm now afraid of getting eaten by them. That's why I hate them. You see yesterday my mom (You know her as Hermione Granger) suggested that we watch a family movie. She let Hugo (cough favorite cough) choose the movie. He chose Jaws. I at first wanted to watch the movie; during the middle of the movie I was uncertain. I left before the end. I am now afraid to go swimming at the beach. I hate it. This summer my parents, uncles, and aunts decide to take us to the beach for a week. I never went in the water. I swear if I take one step in the water a shark will come and eat me. It's not funny. My mom asked during the vacation why I wasn't going into the water. So I told her why. She just laughed at me and told the whole family that I wouldn't get in the water because I was afraid of a shark attack. They all laughed at me. This is why I hate sharks, and being afraid. Lucky there was no one from school there._

_

* * *

_

Hope you like it! Review! :)


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything. **

* * *

**

**Being Wrong**

_I hate being wrong. Remember the jealous incident I told you about? Remember how I said I have brotherly feelings towards Scorpius? Well let's just say they aren't brotherly feelings. We (Me, Albus, and Scorpius) were sitting in a train compartment. We are on are way to Hogwarts. We are going to be starting 5__th __year. Anyway we were playing exploding snap. I kept looking at him; sometimes I would catch myself staring. After the train ride we went into carriage, just my luck Hugo and Lily came and sat with us. Did I forget to mention, Hugo likes to embarrass me a lot. He started telling Scorpius about are beach vacation. It's not like Scorpius is the boy I somewhat like as a brother or boyfriend. I'm not sure yet. Anyway he just told Scorpius about the sharks and He and Lily started laughing. I didn't think it was that funny. I was expecting Scorpius to laugh too. But again I was wrong. What is up with me being wrong? Anyway he just told Hugo that it wasn't very funny. That was nice of him and he said it with a beautiful smile and… Stop it Rose Stop it. Guess I'm wrong I like Scorpius Malfoy. Man I hate being wrong._

* * *

Hope you like it. Review.


	10. Chapter 10

The last chapter. I don't own anything.

* * *

**10. Albus Severus Potter**

_I hate Albus Severus Potter. I had just finished righting my charms essay when Albus came. He asked me for help with his charms paper. No offence to Albus but he sucks at charms, wait take offence Albus. Anyway I was helping him with his essay when he dropped his pencil on the ground. He went to get, he notice this list sticking out of my bag. Being the curious person he is he looked at it. He gave me this look. Then he dropped the list and ran out of the library so fast. He is probably telling Scorpius that I like him while I am writing this down. Man my life sucks. Oh great he is back, and just my luck he brought Scorpius with him. Well more of dragged Scorpius with him. Get ready for embarrassment Rose, I sit there thinking. Some one in heaven must really hate me. Oddly enough I think its Albus Dumbledore. Anyway there coming over here. Whoa didn't expect that. Scorpius just said that he liked me too and he gave me a dozen charmed green heathers. So it looks like I found out who sent those. Some times I really hate Albus but this time, this time I'm cool with him. __This is the ending of my hate list. Sadly enough I hate that it's the end of the list. Does that make sense? Probably not, oh well. _

* * *

Hope you like it. Review


	11. NOTE

**If any of you guys care. I have a story out called Scorpius Malfoy's Personal Hate List. It is Scorpius list of things he hates.**

**That is all.**

**HarryPotterLover56**


End file.
